Ultimate Sacrifice
by LabRats89
Summary: Davenport sends Bree and Chase to Mighty Meds. Believing this is best for their emotional state after the tragedy that occurred six days earlier. An emotional farewell between Davenport and his kids while they recall the incident that changed their lives forever. A hero to be remembered forever, but a loss that can never be replaced.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just for entertainment._

 _ **Author's Note: It really bums me out that Adam won't be in Lab Rats: Elite Force. I am super curious how the writers are going to write off his character. Now, I know it's highly unlikely that Adam would be killed off… but in my mind, that would be the way to go. Now Adam's my favorite character, so I hope they do his character justice for the write off. But for this story… we're going off how I picture it.**_

 _Flashback (6 hours ago)_

 _Mr. Davenport watched wearily as Bree and Chase walked into the family room at the mansion. They had two bags packed, one in each hand as they neared their father. The past week had gone by hastily; the events that unfolded seeming unreal._

" _Are you all set?" asked Mr. Davenport._

 _The two bionic teens glanced at each other before nodding. Chase spared a glimpse at the leather wrist band he now bore on his wrist. Bree flashed the lightning charm that she had made part of her uniform. Mr. Davenport nodded as he swallowed the lump in his throat._

" _Are you sure we should be leaving to team up with the Mighty Med team? The students need us here," Chase replied._

 _Davenport shook his head, "Leo and I have things under control. And Douglas is coming to the island permanently to help out as well. Besides, many of the students have graduated which leaves less students needing to be trained."_

" _I feel like we are deserting the team. We haven't finished our mission…"_

 _Davenport placed a reassuring hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Trust me, Bree, you guys are needed elsewhere now."_

 _Sighing, Chase began voicing the truth, "We know what you're doing, Mr. Davenport. You are trying to send us far from the memories to help us get through this loss. But… we aren't going to get over it… ever. Adam was our brother… and we failed him."_

" _We won't do the Mighty Med team any good when we are still struggling with the fact that we got Adam killed. This isn't the right thing for us," added Bree._

 _Sighing, Davenport interrupted, "Listen, I know you guys think I am doing the wrong thing by sending you to Mighty Med… but later down the road you will end up understanding why I did this. I can't and won't let you guys stay back here and continually let the guilt you feel (which you shouldn't even feel) tear you apart."_

" _But…"_

" _But nothing, Chase. You and Bree need to understand that what happened to Adam was not your fault."_

" _You're wrong. I panicked during the mission and second guessed myself. Those two minutes of uncertainty made us lose necessary time to complete our mission on time. I choked and Adam paid the price."_

" _Chase, that mission was the most difficult mission you three have ever been on. I sent you on a mission that was extremely risky. If someone needs to be faulted for what happened, then that blame should fall on my shoulders. I never should have sent you three there. The bombing at the office building… the fact that I knew, while sending you three, that there were still bombs not deactivated…" Davenport trailed off as a tear slipped down his cheek, "None of you are immortal… and I never should have risked your lives when it was highly probable of multiple bombs detonating during your rescue mission."_

 _Bree wiped the tears off her face that fell, "He sacrificed himself for us. We reached the daycare center in the office last. We sent out the workers with kids. The director told us all but one child was accounted for. Adam told us to each grab a kid and to get out. And not to come back. He told us he thought he'd heard a child's whimper… he lied."_

" _I could have used my bionic hearing to help locate that missing child. But Adam sent us out and out of harms way. If I had stayed… that minute before the bomb went off after Bree and I had made it out… he'd still be alive…"_

" _I could have used my super speed and gotten us all out alive…" Bree trailed off._

" _This is why you can't stay here. You both are dwelling on "what if" scenarios and those won't change what happened. Adam made the decision to get you two to safety. And while I thank God that you two are safe and sound, I also can't forget that Adam's sacrifice wasn't for nothing. He found that child. There are parents right now who owe everything to your brother. They are able to hold that two-year-old boy and snuggle with him tonight before they lay him down to sleep. Adam used his body to shield that little boy from the falling roof that collapsed onto them to protect him from harm. I know it's not fair that that family gets to remain in tact. I know it's not fair that we had to lay to rest a son and brother yesterday. But I can't look past the fact that my son sacrificed himself for the life of a little boy. I am damned proud of my son."_

 _Chase stared at the ground unable to look his father in the eye. He knew Bree felt the same when he noticed her swaying from foot to foot. It had only been six days… six long, torturous days since the mission that claimed the life of their older brother. While it had only been six days it truly felt like a lifetime ago._

 _ **They had reached the daycare. The daycare had been a floor above the initial bombing location but had already came tumbling down to the floor beneath. It was utter carnage. Several of the daycare employees laid on the floor dead. The ones that were alive held frantic, crying children in their arms. Two children remained on their feet while hugging workers' legs.**_

" _ **Are you all accounted for?" Chase had asked.**_

" _ **All but one child is. We've been looking and can't find him."**_

" _ **What's his name?" Bree questioned as the ceiling above them let out a loud moan and pieces of wood came falling down.**_

" _ **His name is Braiden. He's 2."**_

 _ **As the ceiling continued to make threatening sounds, Adam took charge, "Okay, you guys with the kids, get out of here now." The workers started making a run out into the hall. "Bree, Chase, grab those kids. And get out now!" Adam yelled as splintered wood continued to come down.**_

" _ **No! No way are we leaving you here by yourself," Bree shouted.**_

 _ **Adam saw Chase nodding in agreement. He couldn't leave his brother and sister in danger. The ceiling was going to cave in and come crashing down any second now. "Listen, I heard a whimpering. I know where the child is. I will be right behind you. Go, now! Don't risk those little kids' lives. I promise, I will be only a second." He ran over to Bree and Chase, who each now held a frightened child in their arm, and pushed them towards the hall, "Go!" He watched as his siblings reluctantly took off.**_

 _ **Adam quickly turned and started maneuvering the rubble covering the floor. After a minute, he heard a soft cry emanate from near a destroyed crib. Rushing over, Adam quickly removed the rubble surrounding the area and found a small child huddled under blue blankets clutching a ragged brown teddy to his side.**_

 _ **In a soft voice, Adam spoke to the child as he began to pick him up, "Hey buddy. Are you Braiden?" After a small nod, he continued, "My name is Adam. I'm kinda like a super hero. I'm going to wrap you up in that blanket okay? Then we are going to run really fast out of here and get outside. Does that sound good?" Without waiting for a response, Adam covered the child up hoping the blanket would shield him from falling debris as they made their escape. He began running through the building and had just noticed light shining through the end of the hall when the ceiling let out a deafening bellow. Knowing he couldn't run fast enough to escape, Adam placed the child beneath him and covered his body with his shielding the child from the ceiling chunks that were now raining down. Adam glanced towards the light and thought he saw the face of his little brother. After hearing Braiden let out a cry, Adam tucked his head and whispered words of tranquility to him. The last thing Adam was aware of was the terrified, echoing cry of his name from Chase before he knew no more.**_

 _Mr. Davenport stood in shock as he stared at his son. Chase had just finished telling his father pieces of the story of the mission that claimed his eldest son. He had not known that Chase had witnessed Adam's final moments._

" _He was so close to the exit and I just stood there. How could I just stand there and not try to help them…"_

" _Chase, all of that happened in a matter of seconds. Nothing you did would have helped. You would probably be dead too if you had tried."_

 _Davenport pulled his kids in for a hug, "In time… you will come to terms with the fact that nobody is to blame. I never thought it would happen to any of you, but being heroes comes with risks. Adam made the ultimate sacrifice. And while it breaks my heart to know I'll never hear him crack a joke again or see him smile again… I'll always be able to proudly say that my son was a hero who saved a two-year-old's life. Now please, it's time for you guys to get going and head over to the Mighty Med center. I'm proud that my children are putting their powers to an even more important use than what you've already done. I love you guys."_

" _We love you too," Bree and Chase responded simultaneously._

 _ **Present Time**_

Adam and Bree stepped off their private jet that Mr. Davenport had purchased for them. Silently they took in their new surroundings… the place they would now call "home".

Turning the leather wrist band with his fingers, Chase softly spoke, "This is for you, Adam…"

Squeezing the lightning charm on her uniform, Bree added, "I hope we make you proud…"

Squeezing each others' hands for support, Bree and Chase made their way across the Mighty Med grounds to seek out the headquarters.

 _ **Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know the story is sad... but I felt Adam deserved a strong ending.**_


End file.
